


The Out of this World Job (Art)

by Desiderii



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Heist, IN SPACE!, Mixtape, Multi, Music, OT3, Outer Space, Playlist, swing music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desiderii/pseuds/Desiderii
Summary: akaPer Furtum Ad AstraA playlist that takes us on an arc from ‘20s and ‘30s swing to modern swing to electro swing to glitch swing to glitch pop to electronica to electro pop to dance pop. The progression describes a con to steal a spaceship following the arc of a typical Leverage episode.Included: cover art, playlist, and liner notes.





	The Out of this World Job (Art)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Leverage Big Bang/Reverse Big Bang 2018 (a.k.a. the Leverage Dual Bang), and my lovely writer was [Pathera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pathera/pseuds/pathera). The big bang fic inspired by my playlist is [over here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328063)! Please go read it, it's phenomenal and. I just. It's awesome. I requested OT3 and it's the _best_.
> 
> As for being an artist for this, it was _so much fun_. This playlist delights me so much, and I hope it will delight you, too!

* * *

[Youtube Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLiMtLf9eFbqHt6SqBySv-n8zlujqUBgJD)

* * *

**Playlist & Liner Notes**

  1. [After You've Gone - The Charleston Chasers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u1-cqWpPIdU&list=PLiMtLf9eFbqHt6SqBySv-n8zlujqUBgJD&index=1)
    * Vintage instrumental jazz/swing.
    * _After You've Gone_ is the 'theme-set' or expository song of the playlist. It kicks off our beat and begins our journey.
  2. [Hittin' The Ceiling - Paul Specht Orchestra](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XQaHZxYINcY&list=PLiMtLf9eFbqHt6SqBySv-n8zlujqUBgJD&index=2)
    * Vintage 1929 swing.
    * _Hittin' The Ceiling_ is the the 'we're going to space' song, establishing not just the setting but the drive of the con-to-be.
  3. [No Surprises - Postmodern Jukebox cover of Radiohead (ft. Chloe Feoranzo)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=upb2m2JTGGA&index=3&list=PLiMtLf9eFbqHt6SqBySv-n8zlujqUBgJD)
    * A modern song in a vintage 1930s jazz style.
    * _No Surprises_ is, uh, Nate's song. Wow, is this Nate's song. Good news, though, it's early Nate, and they're going to space!
  4. [Ex’s and Oh’s - Postmodern Jukebox cover of Elle King (ft. Lisa Gary)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SQ2N_VurqAk&index=4&list=PLiMtLf9eFbqHt6SqBySv-n8zlujqUBgJD)
    * A modern song in a vintage 1930s jazz style.
    * Sophie's Song! She's left a string of broken hearts in her griftin' wake, and as the song says, "I’m the best baby they never got to keep."
  5. [Upside Down - Paloma Faith](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lDeB5sDealI&list=PLiMtLf9eFbqHt6SqBySv-n8zlujqUBgJD&index=5)
    * Modern dancehall/swing with pre-rock'n'roll, 50s vibes from 2009 and the album _Do You Want the Truth or Something Beautiful?_
    * _Upside Down_ is Parker's song, with a side order of the team being the delightful thieves they are. But, let's be real. "Livin' upside down," is very much Parker.
  6. [Gin Tonic - Parov Stelar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SGIn0g80g_I&index=6&list=PLiMtLf9eFbqHt6SqBySv-n8zlujqUBgJD)
    * An instrumental electroswing piece.
    * _Gin Tonic_ is the bridge song from jazz/swing to electroswing, introducing our first sharp electronic edges to go with the base swing and thump. Marks the first shift from traditional to retrofuturistic.
  7. [Joline Coquine - Caravan Palace](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9BoaOsvZmpw&index=7&list=PLiMtLf9eFbqHt6SqBySv-n8zlujqUBgJD)
    * A light electroswing, with Caravan Palace's signature swift lyrics and tempered retro 'radio/gramophone' scratch overlay.
    * _Joline Coquine_ is the OT3 song for Hardison/Parker/Eliot. The lyric "You're my pole star," especially. Regardless of what their individual relationships are, all three of them would do anything for one another. There's an edge of space creeping in, along with the high violin accents.
  8. [No Strings Attached - Swingrowers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IbRxuy-S96U&list=PLiMtLf9eFbqHt6SqBySv-n8zlujqUBgJD&index=8)
    * A slightly heavier electroswing piece with a bit more bounce and brass.
    * _No Strings Attached_ is a team song...about the opposing the bad guys. You didn't think they'd be going to space unopposed, eh? This is them fighting the against something a little bit bigger than the corruption they've already tackled. "They really want your soul, but can't control your thoughts, they can't control your feet, they can't control it all. They'll never cut the strings, but can't control your dreams. You have to make a stand, just say no strings attached."
  9. [Rock It For Me - Caravan Palace](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fBGSJ3sbivI&index=9&list=PLiMtLf9eFbqHt6SqBySv-n8zlujqUBgJD)
    * Electroswing, kicked up into the higher registers again, driving and brassy.
    * _Rock It For Me_ is the gang on a _mission_. "It ain't right, babe, no. It ain't right, no, no." Which is...pretty much their M.O. They resolved to do something, and it's going to be epic.
  10. [Black Coffee (ft. Wingy Manone) - Parov Stelar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZMzTx53_CZ4&list=PLiMtLf9eFbqHt6SqBySv-n8zlujqUBgJD&index=10)
    * Electroswing, once more a little darker and slightly dirtier. The brass rasps and the beat digs in.
    * Eliot's song—and also the dark night of the soul song. "How'm'I gonna get home." 
  11. [That's Right! - Swingrowers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Jy8pK7tTzg&list=PLiMtLf9eFbqHt6SqBySv-n8zlujqUBgJD&index=11)
    * Starts light, but soon becomes this driving, dirty electroswing. Huge thump, and we're really starting to lean hard on the electronic part of the electroswing.
    * _That's Right!_ is absolutely the grift. I love how beautifully grinding this song is, sinking its claws into you.
  12. [Vintage Funk - Illectrix](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=acSqIxDWL4I&index=12&list=PLiMtLf9eFbqHt6SqBySv-n8zlujqUBgJD)
    * Shifting from the brightness of electro, we start getting into glitch hop swing. This is the glitchy natural progression of the previous electroswing, featuring some really glorious violins. Technically instrumental and now with an added bass drop. 
    * Hardison's Song! Late in the album, because he's far more digital. This is him working his magic on the con.
  13. [Fortune Days - Glitch Mob](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hbAUwi4D3Ew&index=13&list=PLiMtLf9eFbqHt6SqBySv-n8zlujqUBgJD)
    * An instrumental electro glitch piece, bridging from electro glitch swing to modern electro without the retro fittings.
    * _Fortune Days_ is them conquering obstacles and dealing with the heights and falls of fortune. Epic and amping that epic up.
  14. [Harder Better Faster Stronger - Daft Punk](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GDpmVUEjagg&index=14&list=PLiMtLf9eFbqHt6SqBySv-n8zlujqUBgJD)
    * Electro pop. It's got that digital sound and the pop beat, moving almost fully away from the underlying swing while still retaining the beat that's carried us through.
    * The team. Is awesome. They are the top of their game, and working together they are so much more awesome even than that. Spaceship, here they come!
  15. [ Spaceship (ft. Uffie) - Galantis](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4YHmPNANKzA&index=15&list=PLiMtLf9eFbqHt6SqBySv-n8zlujqUBgJD)
    * Electro.
    * They've found a spaceship! (I mean...)
  16. [ Counting Stars (Basic Physics Remix) - OneRepublic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ocw0nEORJM&index=16&list=PLiMtLf9eFbqHt6SqBySv-n8zlujqUBgJD)
    * Electro remix with a space theme.
    * "Everything that kills me makes me feel alive," here is basically a song where they love the danger and the adrenaline. They're ramping up to the climax here, where the spaceship is almost theirs and the sky's the limit.
  17. [Lionhearted - Porter Robinson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hgKDu5pp_fU&index=17&list=PLiMtLf9eFbqHt6SqBySv-n8zlujqUBgJD)
    * Electro pop.
    * _Lionhearted_ is the "we are going to fucking _do this_ " song. The last push to win, the final climax.
  18. [Starships - Nicki Minaj](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bTGdGKEEiYE&list=PLiMtLf9eFbqHt6SqBySv-n8zlujqUBgJD&index=18)
    * Pop, just pure dance pop, bringing us full-circle from the dance music we started with, nearly a hundred years later.
    * _Starships_ was always going to be the capstone song for this playlist, the one where they're heading to space, triumphant.



* * *

  * (Bonus!) [Gimme Chocolate - Postmodern Jukebox cover of Babymetal (ft. Tara Louise )](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=69bid4gUOHQ&list=PLiMtLf9eFbqHt6SqBySv-n8zlujqUBgJD&index=19)
    * A modern 1920s jazz/swing cover of a Japanese pop metal band. As you do.
    * Parker snuck this song onto the list. I just. Look. It's just so perfect for her, but it really doesn't have anything to do with anything.




End file.
